Carly, Sam and Cat
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Girls, what do you wanna do?" says Carly.


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and** **Sam & Cat.**

* * *

 **Carly, Sam and Cat**

 **It's been almost a month since the very sweet trio wedding of Carly Shay, Sam Puckett and Cat Valentine.**

"Girls, what do you wanna do?" says Carly.

"Have sex." says Sam with a slutty smile.

"Don't you think about anything besides sex?" says Cat.

"Sure I do. Motorcycles, beer, food and such are things I like as well." says Sam.

"That's true. She really does love those things. I know she does." says Carly.

"Yeah. Thanks, babe." says Sam.

Sam gives Carly a kiss.

"Anytime, Sam." says Carly in a cute tone.

"Awww!" says Cat with an adorable smile.

"Yeah." says Carly.

Carly wear a neon-green t-shirt and skinny jeans.

Sam wear a blue tank top and baggy brown leather pants.

Cat wear a purple dress.

"Well...sex or something else?" says Sam.

"I'm on for some sexy time. Cat, what about you?" says Carly.

"Sex sounds pretty sweet." says Cat.

"Awesome!" says a happy Sam.

"Okay...here we go." says Carly as she takes off her clothes, revealing a black bra and pink panties.

"Nice choice of underwear, babe." says Sam.

Sam takes off her clothes, revealing a white bra and black panties.

"I guess I should strip too..." says Cat as she takes off her dress, revealing a pink bra and white panties.

"Oh...sexy!" says Sam.

"Thanks." says Cat.

"Nice. These are round, smooth and firm." says Carly as she touch Cat's boobs.

"I'm glad you like them." says Cat with a cutie cute smile.

"Your boobs are beautiful." says Carly.

"Yay." says a happy Cat.

"Sexy." says Sam.

Sam gives Carly a sexy kiss.

"Awww!" says a happy Carly.

"Carly...lick, please." says Sam as she rip her panties in half.

Carly starts to lick Sam's sexy pussy.

"Mmm! Holy shit, so nice!" moans Sam.

"You taste like one huge orgasm." says Carly.

"Thanks." says Sam.

"Awww!" says Cat as she takes off her panties and starts to play with her own pussy.

"Mmm...harder. Lick harder..." moans Sam.

"Okay, babe." says Carly, licking harder.

"Yeah, that feels good." moans Sam.

"Awww!" moans Cat.

"Carly, lick Cat's pussy." says Sam.

"Sure." says Carly as she stop licking Sam's pussy and switch to Cat's pussy instead.

"Mmmm!" moans Cat with a cute smile.

"Yeah! Holy shit, so sexy." moans Sam as she fuck her own pussy with a dildo.

"Awww!" moans Cat.

"You taste like fine wine." says Carly.

"Thanks, be gentle. Mmm, it feels so good." moans Cat.

"Make her cum." says Sam.

"I'll try." says Carly.

"So sexy." moans Cat.

"Yeah." says Carly.

"Yup." says Sam, fucking herself harder with the dildo.

The dildo is thick and black.

"Nice dildo." says Carly.

"Thanks. Mom bought it for me years ago." says Sam.

"Oh, cool." says Carly.

"Yeah." says Sam.

"Mmm!" moans Cat.

"She taste good, huh?" says Sam.

"Yeah. Cat's pussy is yummy and sweet." says Carly.

"Awesome!" says a happy Sam.

Sam fuck herself faster with the dildo.

"Awww! Holy big shit, sooo slutty!" moans Sam, all horny and sexual.

"Sweet. Cute." whisper Cat in a smooth erotic tone.

"Very sexy." says Carly.

"Yes! Fucking shit..." moans Sam as she cum and squirt.

"Oh, nice." says Carly.

4 minutes later.

"Awwwwww!" moans Cat as she get a cute orgasm.

"Wow! Sexy." says Carly.

"Yeah." says Sam.

Carly takes off her panties.

Sam remove the dildo from her own pussy and slide the dildo into Carly's pussy.

"Yes, put that rubber dick in my hole of love." moans Carly, being very horny.

"I knew you'd love this." whisper Sam in a sexy slutty tone.

"Mmm, me do love!" moans a happy Carly.

"Sexy." says Sam.

"Awww!" moans Carly.

Sam slowly fuck Carly with the didlo.

"Awww! So good." moans Carly.

"Sexy." says Cat.

"Very sexy." says Sam.

14 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Carly as she get a big orgasm.

"Nice." says Sam. "So damn sexy."

"Thanks, Sam." says a happy Carly.

The next day.

Carly and Cat are drinking tea and eating cake.

Sam is trying to repair her damaged computer.

"I hope this will work..." mumbles Sam.

"Are you okay?" says Carly.

"Yeah, sure." says Sam.

Sam wear oversized gray sweatpants and a black heavy metal t-shirt.

Carly wear a black tank top and silver-colored latex tights.

Cat wear a purple top and white pants.

"Do I look sexy?" says Sam.

"Yeah." says Carly.

"Thanks." says Sam.

"I'm gonna make you happy." says Cat.

"Thanks, but I'm already fine." says Sam.

"Sure. I can make it even better though." says Cat.

Cat walk over to Sam, pull down Sam's sweatpants ( she wear no panties ) and starts to lick Sam's pussy.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Sam.

"You taste like an orgasm." mumbles Cat with a cute smile.

"Thanks." moans Sam.

"My pleasure." says Cat, all sexy and erotic.

"Holy shit, so sexy!" moans Sam.

"Wow! Nice show." says Carly, taking a sip of tea and a bite of cake.

"Mmm...fuck!" moans Sam.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Sam with pleasure as she cum and right then her computer starts working too.

"Cute!" says Cat with a very sweet smile.

"Sexy." says Carly.

Cat walk back to her place by the table.

2 weeks later.

Carly and Sam are having sex.

Sam slide a dildo into Carly's ass.

"Yes! Fuck my ass with that sexy dildo." moans Carly.

"Okay. No need to ask twice. Very sexy." says Sam, using the dildo to fuck Carly's awesome ass.

"Slow, don't hurt my ass." says Carly.

"Don't worry. I'd never hurt you." says Sam with a cutie smile.

"Awww! Thanks, Sam." moans Carly.

"Sexy." says Sam.

"Mmmm!" moans Carly.

"Cool." says Sam. "I'm glad you enjoy this."

"It is so good." moans Carly.

21 minutes later.

"Ahhh...yes!" moans Carly as she get a big orgasm.

"Nice! Sexy!" says Sam with an erotic smile.

Carly fart, making the dildo fly out from her ass.

"Yay! So much fun!" says a happy Sam.

"Yeah, it was sexy." says Carly.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
